Par amour
by yami ni hikari
Summary: On est prêt à tout pour la personne que l'on aime


**Auteur: Yami ni hikari**

**Titre: Par amour **

**Base: GW**

**Genre: Yaoi, romance, POV de Zechs et Heero**

**Couples: 2+6+2 et 13+6**

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi **

**Note 1: Merci à Aza pour sa correction ^_____^**

**Note 2: Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "La vengeance est plat qui se mange froid" mais je suis complètement sans inspiration pour la continuer.**

**Voilà ^^**

Bonne lecture ^_________________________^ 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre I.**

POV de Zechs 

J'étais dans mon bureau et attendais patiemment que l'on m'amène le pilote de gundam. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas mon amour, je ne supporterais pas de l'interroger et surtout de le voir torturé sous mes yeux. Je n'y survivrais pas une seconde fois. 

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

-Entrer! Criais-je. 

Un soldat entra en tirant une personne à moitié consciente. Quand je vis cette personne, mon cœur marqua un arrêt pendant une fraction de seconde en la reconnaissant ! Cette personne était Duo Maxwell. Il l'attacha solidement à une chaise et puis s'en alla sans un mot.

Aussitôt la porte fermée, je me précipitai sur mon amour et le détachai rapidement de ses liens.

-Duo? Tu m'entends? Demandais-je en le secouant légèrement.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et après un moment, son regard se fixa doucement sur moi, il me sourit faiblement.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit d'être prudent et tu avais promis!!!!!!!!! M'emportais-je en le secouant. 

Il baissa la tête et pendant un instant, plus un son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce. Une fois ma fureur passée, je remarquais qu'il était en pleurs. 

-Oh! Duo, je suis désolé. Dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras pour ensuite le bercer.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie. Dit-il entre deux sanglots. Je voulais tellement te revoir alors j'ai demandé à être envoyé en mission mais ils étaient trop nombreux et mon gundam n'a pas supporté la pression et ensuite je me suis évanoui. Termina-t-il en se calmant un peu.

-Aller ça va aller! Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, je ne veux pas que l'on te fasse du mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je le rattachai doucement sans trop serrer pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout se passera bien. Je te le promets. Dis-je avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douce. Je me souvins de la première fois que je l'avais rencontré.

{Flash Black}

Ca s'était passé lorsque je m'étais rendu sur terre pour me changer les idées. C'est à ce moment précis en me promenant dans la forêt que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, près de cette petite rivière. Je m'approchai délicatement de lui et je le détallais un peu plus. Il avait de longs cheveux reliés en une longue natte. Comme il avait le dos tourné je ne pouvais pas voir son visage ! Quand enfin il se tourna vers moi surpris de me voir.

_-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il en se levant. Et il se mit immédiatement en position de combat. _

_A ce moment là je vis ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur que je n'avais encore jamais vu. On aurait dit deux perles Améthyste. _

_-Je m'appelle Zechs Merquise et toi? Demandais-je._

_Voyant qu'il ne me répondait pas, je repris tout de suite:_

_-Je ne te veux aucun mal._

_Il se détendit et me répondit:_

_-Duo Maxwell _

{Fin du flash back}

Depuis ce jour là nous, nous étions revu très souvent. Petit à petit mes sentiments à son égard étaient devenus plus intenses et pour finir nous étions devenus amants même si après nous avions apprit que nous étions ennemis.

Nous avancions dans le couloir de la base sans se faire repérer. J'espérais arriver au hangar sans ennuis. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de mon côté, un soldat nous ayant vus, avait immédiatement sonné l'alarme. Je pris donc mon pistolet et commençai à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge en continuant d'avancer et serrant Duo contre moi trop affaibli pour pouvoir se défendre. 

Une fois dans le hangar, je montai dans une des armures mobiles, Duo sur mes genoux et je décollai pour m'enfuir loin d'ici. Bien sûr, ils se mirent à me poursuivre mais je savais exactement où aller. Ils me rattrapaient très vite et commençaient à me tirer dessus. Bientôt plus aucune commande ne répondaient, Duo tremblait contre moi et murmura:

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour et je t'aimerai toujours. Répondis-je tendrement.  

Au moment où j'eu cru que s'en était finis de nous, les gundams arrivèrent et commencèrent à détruire tous nos poursuivants. Une fois cela terminé, Quatre me contacta:

-Zechs? On va te ramener à terre.

-D'accord Quatre.

Une fois sur terre, je descendis, avec Duo dans mes bras, de mon armure mobile. Les quatre autres pilotes arrivèrent et Heero me prit rapidement l'Américain des bras en me lançant un regard noir.

-Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute!!! Jamais je ne te la pardonnerai!!! Hurla le Japonais.

-Je…..

-Je m'en fou de ce que tu as à me dire, je ne veux plus jamais que tu l'approches.

Sur ce il remonta dans son gundam et s'en alla.

-Quatre tu pourras me donner de ses nouvelles s'il te plaît? Lui demandais-je en retenant mes larmes.

-Bien sûr! Tout va bien se passer et je te promets que tu reverras Duo. A bientôt mon ami. Dis-il avant qu'il ne fasse comme Heero, suivit des deux autres. 

Comme je n'avais nul part où aller, autant retourner à la base, je savais d'avance quel traitement m'y attendait mais je m'en fichais. Comme Heero me l'avait clairement fait comprendre, c'était de ma faute alors autant ne plus exister ! Quelques heures plus tard j'arrivais devant la base et les soldats me mirent immédiatement en joue et m'emmènent dans le bureau de Treize. Celui ci dit aux gardes de sortir. Il s'approcha ensuite de moi et me caressa doucement la joue.

-Zechs pourquoi m'as-tu trahi?

-Tu sais très bien que je l'aime et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il soit torturé.

-Tu donnerais ta vie pour lui? 

-Oui! Dis-je sans hésiter une seule seconde.

-Bien!!

Il alla ouvrir la porte et dit au soldat de me mener dans une cellule. En passant près de lui, je vis une larme couler sur sa joue.

Je luis dis alors:

-Je sais bien que tu m'aimes mais cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque. Je suis désolé.

Après ceci dit, les gardes m'emmenèrent jusqu'à ma cellule.

***

POV de Heero

Cela faisait un moment que je veillais sur Duo, il n'avait rien de bien grave. Je repensais à ce que j'avais dit à Zechs, je le détestais, à cause de lui Duo avait encore désobéi et risqué sa vie pour rien. 

Quand brusquement, Duo se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait le regard perdu. Il sembla finalement s'apercevoir que j'étais là car il tourna là tête vers moi.

-Heero?

-Je suis là! Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Où es zechs? Demanda-t-il.

-Sans doute retourné à la base de Treize. 

-Quoi??? Mais vous êtes cons??? Il va se faire tuer s'il est retourné las bas. Il faut que j'aille le sauver. 

-Non tu es blessé

-Je m'en fiche, je l'aime et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il commença à se lever mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin en lui donnant un coup dans la nuque.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il alors que je le rallongeais dans le lit.

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Repose-toi maintenant! 

Une fois qu'il eut sombré dans le sommeil, je le quittais pour aller sauver Zechs sinon il sera malheureux tout au long de sa vie. 

Je montai à bord de mon gundam et me dirigeai vers la base en espérant que j'arrive à temps.

A suivre…

**Voilà j'ai fini le premier chapitre ^____^**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

**@ bientôt**

**Yami**


End file.
